


Where We Came From: A Voltron One-Shot Collection

by glitchingsword



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Acxa & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Autistic Ina Leifsdottir, Everyone is LGBT, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, M/M, MFE pilots (Voltron) - Freeform, Soki (OC) & Acxa & Keith & Shiro & Krolia make up the Kogane-Shirogane clan, Useless Lesbians, acxa has a drinking problem sometimes, some of them are depressed, voltron crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchingsword/pseuds/glitchingsword
Summary: Three one-shots set in my other fic's universe, Play The Cards. The chapters are mostly T-rated, but one or two will be Mature.Reading Play the Cards is not necessary, but is recommended.





	1. Ina, Meet Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina Leifsdottir's first day at the Garrison goes a little differently than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first one shot! Enjoy Ina’s POV. 
> 
> I’m hoping that I portrayed her accurately, as I believe her to be autistic. I am not on the spectrum, but I do have panic attacks, so I tried to write as best I could. Please leave feedback!

Ina was _not_ excited to be at the Garrison. 

Yeah, she had wanted to go for as long as she remembered. Yeah, it was her mom’s dying wish that she make friends while there. 

She just couldn’t bring herself to step up and say hello. 

She stood, alone, in the corner, thoroughly disappointed in the selection of students before her, when suddenly one James Griffin popped his ridiculous head into her line of sight. 

Her only friend. 

“Hi, James,” she groaned.

James immediately noticed Ina’s lack of excitement and began to pester her with potential reasons why. 

“Oh no, are none of the girls cute?” Ina practically slapped him. 

“While you are not wrong, I do not believe that is our first priority.”

“Aw, of course it is! There are plenty of cute boys, it’s too bad you’re not into them.” James pulled out his phone, scrolling through the Garrison-provided introduction materials. Ina’s was different from his, as she would only be getting basic flight training. 

Ina had come to the Garrison to be a doctor, not a fighter pilot like James. Though she excelled at the simulator, she was sure they wouldn’t want an autistic pilot, so she consigned herself to the sidelines. 

She snapped back to reality, practicing the breathing technique that her therapist had taught her to help her social anxiety. She listened intently to James ramble about how they would all take their basic piloting classes first semester, and their specialized classes would begin second semester. Ina was aware. She had read the entire manual three times on her way to the Garrison until she had an episode of sensory overload. Despite this, she had memorized the courses and rules for all of the tracks, not just hers. 

She really needed to relax. 

“Anyways, it says here that we should introduce ourselves to the cadets who scored highest in the simulators. Those would be Lance McClain, Ryan Kinkade, Nadia Rizavi, and - ugh, Keith.” 

“James, be nice. Keith is not a bad kid, he’s just troubled.” Ina uncrossed her arms and sighed. “I know you do not like him, but I also know that you do not like him because you _like_ him.”

“I do not!” James’ squawk of indignance all but confirmed Ina’s theory. She had never been good with feelings, so this had been a shot in the dark. “Anyways, let’s go meet them. C’mon, Ina!” And at that, James took Ina’s arm and essentially dragged her over to where a group of kids was gathered. Ina recognized Keith, and the scowling Cuban boy must be Lance. (She had heard about the legendary rivalry between the two boys, and privately thought that they should get a room.) That meant that the tall black kid must be Ryan, and -

Oh.

In the middle of the group stood the most beautiful woman Ina had ever seen. She had green eyes that contrasted perfectly with her black hair and medium-tone skin. She was of medium height, with an average build and glasses. 

And in an instant, Ina became obsessed. 

“Hey everyone! I’m James Griffin, and this is - Ina?" 

"You okay?” asked the goddess.

“Y-yeah.” Ina waved sheepishly, frozen in place. She desperately tried to calm herself, feeling herself slip into another episode. The goddess put her hand on Ina’s shoulder, and Griffin squeezed her hand. The human contact helped her, and she managed to calm down before it escalated. 

“Are you sure? You looked like you were having a panic attack.” Ina nodded, then turned to see that Keith and Lance hadn’t noticed. “I’m Nadia, Nadia Rizavi.” Despite her panic, she was excited to be here. Nothing about this girl could make Ina ever able to do anything but love her. 

“H-hi.” _Talk to her_ , screamed Ina internally. “I’m Ina … Ina Leifsdottir.”

“Cool name! What track are you here for?” _Oh my god, she’s talking to you. Stay calm._ James just smirked before turning back to continue his conversation with his new object of affection, Ryan Kinkade. 

“Uh … doctor. Research.”

“That’s awesome! I’m here for the Aerospace Engineer track, but I’m secretly hoping that I’ll test into the Fighter Pilot class. Then my parents won’t be able to complain. Hey, you know what? We should be friends.”

Ina just about died right there.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kogane-Shiroganes have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me sad to write, but I had massive writer's block and I couldn't think of another scene to do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure we want to do this?” Keith sounded as if he was in pain.

“We have to do it now if we want to at all. We’re taking off in three days and we already have plans for the last night. I think … I think we should.” Acxa spoke quietly, pulling at her purple Garrison uniform. Around the table of their shared quarters at the Garrison sat Keith, Krolia, Soki, Acxa and Shiro. Kosmo lay sprawled across the table, and Ezor had excused herself a few moments prior, understanding that the Kogane-Shirogane family needed some time to themselves. 

“What are we waiting for? We need to get going if we want to make it before dark.” Soki stood, making her way to the door. 

When the five got to the cemetery, the sun was beginning to set. The expansive complex was larger than Keith had remembered it. This time he had his family with him, and somehow that made all the difference. 

“Before we go, I should probably tell you something. The gravestone is purely ceremonial, but I guess it’s as close as we’re going to get.” Keith sighed, and Acxa put her hand on his shoulder. 

With that, they were off. 

Reaching the gravestone was a surreal experience. The tall obelisk to the right still dwarfed their father’s smaller grave, but it stood proud and regal just the same. Trees still lined the horizon, and the previously ruined buildings of Platt City were fixed and gleaming once more thanks to the effort of the Voltron Coalition. 

The small family stood, motionless, at the foot of the grave for several minutes. Acxa began to cry softly, and Shiro let her put her head on his shoulder, arm floating serenely in the air. 

Kosmo pawed at the ground a couple of times.

Finally, Krolia kneeled in front of the grave and touched the inscription. 

“Hi Akira,” she began. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? 

“I still love you, you know. And I miss you so, so much. But I know that, if you were here, you would be so proud of what has become of our children. I can’t help but cry for all that you’ve missed, and all that you will never be able to see. 

“I admit that I blame myself, partly, for what happened to you. But I know, deep down, that those regrets are as irrational as believing that my brother had any good left in him.” A tear traced down Krolia’s cheek and made its way to the ground. Shiro stepped forwards to comfort his adoptive mother, placing his arm on her shoulder. Acxa stood with Keith and Soki with their heads on each other’s shoulders.

“This is Takashi, Akira. This is the son you never knew you had. He’s strong, and brave, and he’s been through so much but he is ultimately driven by love. He was the Black Paladin of Voltron, and now he is the Admiral for the Garrison’s ATLAS. I wish so dearly that you could be here to meet him and see what a fine man he is, and what he will become. 

“And here’s Acxa. Remember how she used to love to play pilot with you and me? How she would chase her brother but help him up when he fell? She’s a young woman now, and guess what? She has a bondmate. Acxa has become such an incredible asset to the Voltron Coalition that they’re presenting her and her bondmate, Ezor, as the next Empresses of the Galra. 

“Remember how Keith always tried to draw markings on himself and Acxa with markers? Now, he’s the Black Paladin of Voltron, and was previously the Red Paladin. He’s so smart and such a good fighter, and he still loves knives. He, Acxa and Soki are members of the Blade now. He’s a great leader, and he’s going to do great things. I just wish you could be here to see them.

“Finally, we have Soki. I know you only knew her for two months, and that’s not a lot. But she’s a young woman now, and she does an amazing job as the Kora. Her power is unprecedented, and so is her kindness. She’s going to be such a huge part of our plan to save the universe, and I just …” Krolia began to cry now, and her children wrapped her in a hug. 

As they left the cemetery, Acxa turned to take one more look at the setting sun. 

“You know, Earth is really pretty. I wish we could stay for longer.”

“I missed this, Acxa.” Krolia pulled them all into another hug, and for a moment, just a moment, everything was okay.


	3. Among the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa has a bad night at the bar after one of Lotor’s public appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of two chapters about Acxa and Ezor’s relationship, which I absolutely adore. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this one include: drinking too much, sex, long-term alcohol problems and depression.

Acxa absolutely despised Lotor’s public appearances. 

It wasn’t that the actual events were bad. She mingled, like she was supposed to, and played the role of his second in command perfectly. 

No, what bothered her was what happened after. 

Every single time, Zethrid and Narti would go back to the ship by ten. Every single time, Ezor would find a cute girl to hook up with. Every single time, Lotor went off to have sex or party. 

Every single time, Acxa ended up alone at the bar, with one too many drinks in her system. 

This time was no different. 

Acxa hadn’t caught the name of the guy whose brains Lotor decided to fuck out, nor had she caught the name of the girl Ezor was chatting up. All Acxa could see was that Ezor looked absolutely stunning in her dress. 

Ezor seemed to have a thing for green, as the girl who she had her arm around looked to be some sort of forest-dwelling race, with facial spots, no hair and several leafy antennae. 

Acxa signaled the bartender for another drink, a Sodovian whiskey on ice. This was her third of the night, along with several glasses of a strong brew from Hono and a shot of vodka. 

She was starting to realize that she had a problem. Maybe she was depressed. That would make sense, with her being in love with someone who couldn’t care less. 

Acxa looked back, and Ezor and the girl were making their way out. This was usually the time of the night when she would get drunk out of her mind and stumble home. 

Not tonight, though. 

Tonight she was going to go home. And tomorrow, though she didn’t know it, her life would change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa returns from the Weblum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here’s part two! 
> 
> Mentions of sex, wounds, and death.

Traveling back from the Weblum to the space port was a harrowing experience. 

When Acxa has woken up from her endless nightmare cycle, she had discovered that her brother, Keith, who her mother had presumed dead, was not only alive but a Paladin of Voltron. 

Keith had saved her, and as much as she wanted to reveal herself she knew that she could not blow her cover. On another note, Acxa wasn’t even sure that Keith knew who she was. 

So, instead of confessing her relation, she left with a bag of scaultrite and a heavy heart. 

All she could think about was Ezor. 

Her dreams in the Weblum had been an endless cycle of Ezor: Ezor dying, Ezor injures, Ezor never loving her. 

The reality she was coming back to was likely worse. 

Had Lotor replaced her? Had Ezor found herself a love? Worse, what if she had become bonded to a lover? What if, Zarkon forbid, she was dead?

Acxa steeled her nerves and steered her biothrusters down into the base’s airlock. When she landed, she explained her situation to the administrating officer and pulled her rank to get a ship to take back. 

Once in the ship, she took a deep breath, and blasted into hyperspace. 

Acxa steered her ship into Lotor’s airlock. She felt it was better to come in unannounced, as the officers manning the ship might express hostility to her if they misunderstood the situation. She docked, deciding to keep her helmet on, and showed her ID to the officer, who let her through. 

As she took the elevator up to the command room, she felt as if she was going to explode. The wound that had previously gone unnoticed in her side was now sending spurts of pain through her left leg and shoulder, and her anxiety swelled at the thought of seeing her best friends again. 

They turned to face her as she walked into the command room. Lotor stood at the front, looking at what appeared to be a charted course of her ship from the spaceport to his ship. Ezor stood to his left, and Zethrid had her hand on Narti’s shoulder to his left. Acxa took off her helmet in one swift, fluid motion, and Ezor choked back a sob. 

“Acxa! You’re alright!” Lotor walked swiftly over to her, and the other generals joined in to the embrace. Soon, they were all crying, and as Acxa recounted her time away (minus Keith), they listened intently. Once the discussion was over, Lotor decided that it was best if they all went to sleep early. 

“I believe that, after the experience you’ve had, it would be best for you to get some rest. It’s great to have you back, Acxa, and I am so grateful that you are okay.” And with that, Lotor dismissed himself. Narti and Zethrid did the same after one last hug, going to what was now apparently their shared room. 

Now it was just Acxa and Ezor.

“Do you want to tell me what _really_ happened out there?”

“I met my brother.”

“I thought he was dead!”

“So did I. But he’s not. He’s a Paladin of Voltron, the red one.”

“How did he get here? I though he got left on Earth,” remarked Ezor, twirling her fingers around her head appendage. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know anything anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Acxa. I wanted Lotor to keep searching, but he claimed it was fruitless. I didn’t want to give up, I’m so sorry.”

“Ezor, it’s not you I’m mad at. It’s Lotor, and maybe myself a little bit. I just … I don’t know!”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, we’ve had a shit time without you.”

“That doesn’t help.” Acxa paused. “Do you know what it was like being trapped, claustrophobic and scared, in a pod that’s slowly killing you? Do you know what it’s like to wake up from two months of nightmares with a strange wound in your side and a bad taste in your mouth? Do you know how many times I saw you die?!”

“... what?”

“That’s right, Ezor. I saw you die one thousand times, and I died a little at every one. I don’t know what’s left of me anymore that isn’t you!”

“Acxa, I-“

“No! Don’t do that! I know you don’t care about me, and I’ve spent three years trying not to care! Three godforsaken years, Ezor. And you know what? It didn’t work.” By this point, Acxa was crying, and Ezor stepped forward to comfort her. 

“I … I still love you. And that’s the problem, right? That’s just the fucking problem.” Acxa began to sob, burying her face in Ezor’s shoulder. 

“Acxa, look at me.” Unable to resist Ezor’s buttery voice, Acxa lifted her head and wiped a tear. 

“What makes you think I don’t love you?”

Acxa gasped. Before she could say anything, Ezor leaned in, and they collided in a mess of teeth and tongue and lips, warm and soft. 

The kiss seemed to last for hours, and by the time they came up for air Acxa‘s lip was bloody. 

Ezor laughed. 

“We should probably get you cleaned up before we go any further. Unless, of course, blood is your thing.”

“Heh. So you really mean it?”

“Of course, Acxa. I’ve wanted to be your lover since I first met you in that dingy alleyway.”

“Let’s do it, then. Let’s bond.”

“I have absolutely no problem with that.”

Late that night, when they were clean and Acxa was bandaged and the whole room smelled like sex and heat, the two lay entwined in each other. 

Acxa looked down at the ring-shaped tattoo on her finger from the bondmate ceremony. 

The skylight in their room filtered in starlight, and Ezor looked up. 

“Acxa, love, look.”

And so they lay, a very long way from the broken place in which they began.


End file.
